mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Maina Mitsushiro
is a minor character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Melissa is a light-skinned girl, with long dark brown hair tied in two pigtails, her eyes are a mixture of gold and yellow. She wearing her school uniform as well as a long sleeved cardigan. Personality Melissa is described as a girl with a toxic aura, starting drama and causing trouble to people she thinks are lower than her. She is stereotyped as a mean girl by others, making them think that she also bullied Sakura Sakaki. Trivia * Her name Melissa means bee. ** Judging by the fact that she has an Italian name, it is implied that one of her fathers or mothers is Italian. * The kanji for Shiro (白) means white. * Melissa bullied Kayo Komura along with Ray Atsue and May Atsue, taunting her about her father, treating Kayo like a dog, and stealing Kayo's money, the pain she caused Kayo is one of the reasons why Kayo became a magical girl. * She, Alice, Erika, Louise, Ray and May are the only known characters to have common names that aren't Japanese, their names are common in the American and Europe continent. ** Melissa is an Italian name with Greek origins. * Judging by the fact that has two surnames, it is implied that Melissa has two fathers or two mothers. ** It is implied that Melissa's fathers or mothers are not acquainted of their daughter's cruel and arrogant nature. * Melissa and Sarina Shizukume have similar traits: ** They both bullied the main protagonist of each story. ** They both are the leader of their own trio. ** They are both involved in an attempted rape (Aya Asagiri for Sarina and Takuma for Melissa). ** They are also both one of the main reasons why the main protagonists became magical girls. * Melissa made her debut anime appearance in the Episode 6, although it was a cameo. She was one of the many girls that appeared in the photographs. ** In the Chapter 77, the fact of bullying Melissa has done to Kayo Komura so far has been revealed in the school and accused from the surroundings, perhaps this incident triggered her to become a magical girl. ** Perhaps after this incident, Melissa was also accused of being a "killer" by her classmates who returned her hand at school, and was being bullied more than her by being the target of a new bullying alternative to Kayo. * It was Melissa who was not drawn about the subsequent fate pressed against all bullying responsibilities to her classmates, but it shows the appearance that she seems to have been raped in the Chapter 116, as a result, Melissa (and possibly also Ray Atsue and May Atsue) had to leave school. ** But unlike Sarina, Melissa did not become a magical girl as it fell as a prostitute altogether, but nothing has been said about the consequences of Ray Atsue and May Atsue. * In Mahou Shoujo Site Sept, Tsurara Takahashi committed suicide where Akai and their classmates were intimidated (someone who is frightened or overawe) by Tsurara's suicide. ** But like Melissa, Akai might have been blamed by his classmates or not for Tsurara's suicide. * In the Chapter 136, since Keiji Komura (Kayo's father) was never arrested, Melissa never bullied Kayo by calling her "daughter of a criminal", and without Kayo's desperation, she never hired Gordon to rape Takuma (Kayo's childhood friend). es:Melissa Maina Mitsushiro Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Mahou Shoujo Site